


Take Me Now

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: From the prompt: "Take me now." Hannibal and Bedelia have some office fun.





	Take Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotPersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/gifts).



The knock comes unexpected and Hannibal first glances at his watch before checking the clock on the wall. He wasn't due for another client today, and wondered if it was another one of Will's impromptu visits. 

He opens the door only to reveal Bedelia, dressed in a tight blue wrap dress with a plunging neckline much less modest in comparison to her normal tweed suit therapy-coutour.

Stepping to the side, she walks past and he inhales the scent of her perfume. But there is _something else_ as well. He hadn't expected to see her until later this evening, but already knows why she has come. 

Once the wooden door has been closed and locked, Hannibal crosses the room slowly. Bedelia takes a step back, her ankle wobbling a bit in the blue leather pump before the back of her thighs come to contact with his mahogany desk.

He has closed the personal space between them and glances into her blue eyes, hazy and filled with uninhibited lust. How he loved when she let him _see her._ Leaning down, he runs his face along the length of her neck, before lightly nibbling her earlobe and eliciting a soft moan from her lips. The sound immediately causes his member to harden almost uncomfortably, tenting his trousers.

"I take it you aren't here for slow and tender?" He whispers into the shell of her ear. 

"Take me now" she nearly orders, and he can tell from the roughness in her voice that she can wait no longer. 

He chuckles inwardly at the loss of her composure, before remembering that it really is impolite to leave her waiting. As he loosens his belt and slides down his pants and boxers, his eyebrows nearly reach the top of his forehead. Bedelia has turned and bent herself over the edge of his desk, haphazardly sliding the papers and tchotchkes from her path. 

Normally, she preferred to look into his eyes, craving the intimacy of the act. He loved those tender moments with her. And yet, he couldn't help but admit that seeing her so wanton and knowing she was craving _him_ was unbearably erotic. 

He raised her dress and rested the fabric on her back, pushing her wet lacy underwear to the side and sliding his member along her folds. 

" _Hanni-_ ," she nearly growled in frustration, before he plunged inside her, eliciting a deep moan from her lips as she was filled with his entire length. He positioned his hips and began to pump, slowly at first but then faster as she whispered and breathed encouragingly. His left hand was holding her hips in place atop the desk so that she wouldn't bruise, while his right rubbed her clit. 

" _Don't stop_ ," she keened, her voice high and desperate. He could tell she was close and had no intention of stopping. Thrusting faster and harder, the wet sound of their bodies slapping against each other, he felt her walls clench and her body stiffen. Hannibal continued to finger her clit to help her ride out her orgasm and pumped a few more times before finally spending inside her.

Bedelia's head dropped in pleasure and she rested her cheek against the cold wood, sighing in content. Hannibal bent over her loosened form, his body pressed to her back, taking shallow breaths that matched the rise and fall of her chest. His hand snaked up to hers and rested atop it, a subtle but meaningful gesture. Turning her hand over in his, palm facing up, she intertwined her fingers their fingers, a small, satisfied smile tugging at her lips.

Later, as she left his office perfectly put back together, the image of propriety, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and glanced back at him, a twinkle in her eye. 

"Are you _really_ going to spend the rest of the day working, Hannibal?"

His member twitched at the sound of her honey-dripped voice and he quickly switched off the lights and locked up before following her out. After all, he couldn't _possibly_ leave her waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an explicit story in some time...let me know your thoughts and send me a prompt on tumblr @shadequeenscully


End file.
